


Dear

by lazlong



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..a guy got the ring on the finger, a fair-haired child on his shoulder..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Français available here (www.fanfiction.net/s/8190798/1/Cheri) and here (http://archiveofourown.org/works/427289) by talented Nardy (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/643288/nardy).

_Timidity is best weapon of choice, when faced with hypocrisy._

It is quite interesting, the  oversimplified way people draw and keep on drawing conclusions.

You know, a guy got the ring on the finger, a fair-haired child on his shoulder (with bright blue eyes and a fucking attitude already, damn) and your ex feels safe enough to approach you cheerfully with a girl on his arm and inquire regarding the whereabouts of your wife. In that lovely-concerned-conspiracy voice we-were-young-and-thought-ourselves-guy-but-now-we-know-better. And, besides, his body language suggests cheerfully, how about a quicky in the stalls? Wink, wink.

 So you feel no remorse at all, WASP upbringing notwithstanding, when you answer the questions with a false timidity, lulling him deeper and deeper in the web of lies. He is not the brightest twink around the block, actually. His girlfriend seems especially fascinated with you, brimming with confidence and regretful desire to chat:

\- You are sort of young - hi, hi, if don't mind my saying so - twenty five only? And already married? What a commitment! And with a child? Oh, two years old?

-Dear, see, your friend is so mature.. don't you think that it is good time for us as well..

Abovementioned _dear_ doesn't seem too happy about the turn of conversation and inquires about how long of have you been married?

-About three years.

-Wahh..that's quick..

Girl butts in, self-assured and full with soft inquisitiveness:

-Oh, then you knew that she was the love from the first sight?

_Dear_ gets decisively uncomfortable, feels, the small fucker, that this is going to blow up and right into his face, but he doesn't know yet how exactly. As I said, never have been the brightest twink around the block.

-And how you knew that she was the one?

-Oh, I fell in love right the first night.

She makes quite a fuss. Just as expected, just as intended, and here..three..two..one.. it comes, the usual exclamation, coupled with follow-up  question.

-How romantic! How long have you been together?

With a great delight you draw out the answer, clearly enunciating that in September the ninth it will be eight years.

_Dear_ turns pale. And slightly green around edges. Just like when I shredded the roses and he claimed this to be one-time mistake.  Clear indication that he feels out of depth. "Suzie, I just remembered, we have to go.."

He is too late, in his saving mission. Well, he could have made it, if he ran for it, and dragged Suzie along him, but he, regretfully for him, is too much of a coward to do something so impolite, so, when a hand, adjourned with a matching ring, takes a restlessly squirming burden from me, he understands perfectly _whom_ exactly Ihave married five years after falling in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Nothing belongs to me, except mistakes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chéri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427289) by [lazlong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong)




End file.
